happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Epilogue)
Epilogue (also known as Chapter 6) is the sixth and last chapter of Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Love is Back". Plot (After everything is back, Feather say goodbye to Phoenix and return to his home) *Phoenix: So, everything has returned. *Mumble: Even Glory became good, the Dark 'Guin is finally no more. *Ramón: Even so. *Lovelace: The love will be back when we start everything out. *Mumble: That sound nice of you. *Phoenix: You know, Feather does actually live in Penguin-Land, just like we do. *Mumble: But, he never come out of nowhere, he dosen't live in our world, just like we do. *Phoenix: Come on, the whole colony is packing. (In Snowy Plains) *Mumble: Gloria! *Gloria: Mumble! (Mumble and Gloria reunited together) *Erik: Dad, it's so good to have you back. *Ramón: Now, everything is back the way it was. *Will: Yeah, it even more fun than our last adventure. *Bill: Will, maybe we should get going. *Mumble: Even guys, you can stay for the party. *Miss Viola: Oh Mumble, i can't believe you did it. *Seymour: Brother, we did it so well. *Memphis: Son, keep up the good work. *Maurice: As for you Gloria. *Michelle: You're doing better. *Norma Jean: As we said for yourself. *Mumble: Thank guys. *Seymour: No problem. *Raul: Now we can party in Adelie-Land. *Rinaldo: With all that Mambo. *Phoenix: Where is Catherine and my son? *Catherine: Phoenix! (The two reuinted with their son Shippo) *Shippo: Dad! *Phoenix: Baby boy, your back. *Shippo: I can't believe i found you. *Phoenix: It's good to have my wife and son back. *Ramón: And he's like a baby penguin. *Shippo: Yep. *Mumble: Alright, party to Adelie-Land. *Phoenix: Oh, and about my friend, Feather, he is the only penguin I know that can fly. (In the party, everyone was having drinks, swimming in the pool and playing some soft ball) *Erik: Since Glory is gone, we can celebrate for sure. *Ramón: Oh, one of the enemies will never forgive like the skuas. *Raul: The Heart Stone is gone forever. It was created by a monster who is a madmen. *Mumble: Everything is fun. Everyone said that Glory is a mystic being. *Sven: You know about it. (At night after the party, everyone from Penguin-Land were sleeping but Erik is awake while looking at the stars) *Erik: I believe in the Great 'Guin. *Ramón: Erik. *Erik: Ramón? *Ramón: Think about yourself. Glory is controlled once and become good on his side. *Carmen: The stars may believe in you when the Forbidden Shore is counting on this. *Erik: But i know, everything is no more than another. *Carmen: So, when everything is backed up, we face the enemy below. *Ramón: Life is not a game, my friend For losing or for winning *Carmen: And when you think you've reached the end. *Ramón and Carmen: It's only the beginning. *Ramón: Oh! Will you look at that! *Erik: What? Look at what? (A sound of teleporter activating Ramón and Carmen) *Ramón: Beyond the Forbidden Shore. *Carmen: Beyond the Forbidden Shore. *Ramón: You know the wonder never ends there. *Ramón and Carmen: And you may find that you have friends there Somewhere out there beyond The Forbidden Shore... The Forbidden Shore... The Forbidden Shore... The Forbidden Shore... (A comet was flying into space) *The Great 'Guin: Believe in the Great 'Guin. *Erik: I believe. THE END Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Holiday Stories